


Юра. Юрий. Плисецкий. И один Отабек Алтын

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Юра - разный. Маленький котенок, который дорожит своей любовью. Породистый кот, желания которого нужно выполнять по первому зову и который готов на многое вместе с хозяином. Ленивый тигр, позволяющий иногда кормить себя с руки. Отабек любит все эти стороны.





	Юра. Юрий. Плисецкий. И один Отабек Алтын

– Бек! А сделай чай? – донёсся ленивый голос Юры из кухни.

Парень досчитал до трёх, ожидая новых просьб-приказов. Оных не последовало, можно было немного расслабиться.

– Отабек? Может, мы сегодня сходим в котокафе? Или в парк? – на пороге стоял Юрий и неуверенно теребил рукав своей кофты.

– Алтын, блять! Тащи сюда свою задницу и сделай мне массаж! Нет! Лучше минет! Хотя, сделай и то, и другое! – в своей обычной дерзкой манере заявил Плисецкий и даже на сантиметр не сдвинулся с кровати, на которой валялся весь день. 

Отабек тяжело выдохнул и взглянул на Юрия. Такой нежный и хрупкий. До невозможности трогательный и ранимый. Его хотелось спрятать от всех и защищать, защищать, защищать! А ещё любить! До нехватки воздуха в лёгких и приторной сладости во рту. Но Отабек соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. Он с детства любил сладкое. И побольше. Потому что нельзя, потому что спортсмен и строгая диета, потому что сопротивляться желаниям уже невозможно. 

– Сходим, котёнок! И в парк, и в кафе! – Отабек протянул руки, и Юрий аккуратно скользнул в его объятия, доверчиво обнимая и прижимаясь ближе. – Только вдвоём, да? Куда сначала? – казах с бескрайней нежностью смотрел на Юрия и боялся лишний раз вдохнуть - вдруг ускользнет из объятий.

– В кафе... наверно... если тебе это интересно, – мялся блондин.

– Интересно, – прошептал в светлую макушку Отабек. – Мне интересно всё, что нравится тебе, котенок! 

Юрий крепко обнял Отабека и смущенно коснулся губами губ – высшая степень благодарности. 

Отабеку нравилось вот так сидеть и держать в своих объятиях это невинное создание. Нравилось перебирать светлые пряди, запуская волну мурашек по коже Юрия, нравилось слушать тихий голос и смотреть на искусанные, но всё же мягкие, губы. Было в этом что–то сакраментальное, что принадлежало только им двоим. Именно в объятиях этого человека Отабек чувствовал себя защищенным от всего. Хотя, казалось бы, защитником должен быть он. Но руки, с нежностью и трепетом обнимающие его плечи, позволяли выдохнуть и сделать паузу в бесконечной гонке с жизнью. Они позволяли почувствовать всю любовь, таившуюся в сердце Юрия. Да, Отабек был практически зависим от этих объятий и тихих разговоров. 

– Алтын! Какого сказочного хуя ты ещё тут?! – с порога начал возмущаться Плисецкий. – Я чётко сказал: хочу массаж и минет! Где?! 

Парень уверенной походкой подошёл к казаху и грозно посмотрел ядовито–зелёными глазами. Алтын перевел на него взгляд – Плисецкий опять надел этот клочок ткани, гордо названный майкой. 

– Я сейчас немного занят, – как можно спокойнее и уверенней проговорил брюнет. – Вечером будет тебе всё, что пожелаешь, а сейчас я обещал Юрию сходить в парк.

– Хрена предъявы! Так не пойдёт! – Плисецкий схватил тонкое запястье Юрия и дёрнул того с коленей Алтына. – Мелочь, свали отсюда, взрослым дядям нужно уединиться! В парк свой сходите в другой раз. Например, никогда! 

– Но... Отабек уже пообещал мне, – пытался отстоять своё право на прогулку Юрий.

– Обещал, не обещал – мне пофиг! Алтын, чё ты как маленький? Идём в спальню! 

Парень стоял перед непростым выбором. Он очень любил Юрия с его невинными чувствами и поцелуями, но это не мешало ему сходить с ума от Плисецкого, которому всегда было мало, мало, мало. От Плисецкого, дарящего каждую ночь невероятное наслаждение, всегда готового на безумные эксперименты и новые локации. Секс на байке? Пф, ерунда! Откровенный петтинг посреди танцпола, где любой может стать невольным свидетелем столь интимных танцев? Вот, это дело! Это то, что нравилось им обоим. Адреналиновые удовольствия на грани эксгибиционизма и безумия. Безумием Плисецкий и был. Дерзким, неприкрытым, пленяющим мозг и тело, и таким желанным.

И всё же сейчас выбор был не просто трудным, сейчас нужно было решить – идти на поводу физиологии и желаний или не забывать о данном только что обещании. Совместить оба варианта не представлялось возможным. 

Поиск решения был прерван стеклянным звоном, долетевшим с кухни. Тарелка или кружка? Что пострадало в этот раз только потому, что кое–кому стало скучно и он не дождался чая? Оставив Юрия и Плисецкого в гостиной и предварительно рассадив их на разных концах дивана, Отабек сорвался и побежал оценивать масштабы трагедии. 

На кухне со скучающим выражением лица стоял Юра. В руках у него было несколько белоснежных тарелок, осколки одной из них уже украшали пол. Юра замахнулся и кокнул ещё одну тарелку об пол, смотря на Отабека ровно и спокойно. 

– Юра, что на этот раз? – потёр переносицу Алтын и подошёл к парню.

– Ты не сделал мне чай и снова забыл обо мне.

Ещё одна тарелка отправляется в непродолжительный полет «рука Юры – пол» и со звоном заканчивает своё существование.

– Родной, я не забывал о тебе ни на секунду! – Бек постарался подойти поближе и спасти хотя бы часть тарелок из рук Юры. 

– Тогда почему ты не пришёл? 

Юра ждал ответа, без особого сопротивления отдавая тарелки. Это уже не первый комплект посуды, кокнутый об пол и стены просто потому, что скучно. Что поделать? Такой характер у блондина. Он действительно был очень похож на тигра. Большого, ленивого тигра, который прекрасно знал, насколько он потрясающе красив. Но время от времени большому котику становилось скучно, и он напоминал своему хозяину о том, кто тут главный. В такие моменты в ход шло всё: битьё посуды, показательные скандалы и истерики, сборы чемоданов, сопровождавшиеся угрозами съехать и не возвращаться. Любые методы хороши, лишь бы скучно не было. Бек неизменно терпел все эти выходки, понимая, что по-другому Юра просто не может. Лучше лишний раз сходить и купить пару тарелок, чем остаться без этого совершенного монстра. С ним было невозможно что-то прогнозировать. Юра мог быть ласковым, как котёнок, а через полчаса мог скалиться и не подпускать к себе на пушечный выстрел. Ему доставляло особое удовольствие смотреть на то, как Бек был готов унижаться перед ним. В рамках игры, но всё же. И ведь брюнет был совсем не против этой роли. Ему до странного нравилось практически вымаливать возможность насладиться потрясающим телом партнёра. Или позволить ему наслаждаться собой. Стоя на коленях с завязанными глазами, ждать и пытаться предугадать, что Юра сделает в следующую секунду.

– Ну? И чего ты молчишь? 

– Я собирался пойти прогуляться в парк и в кафе, но кое-кому приспичило, чтоб я сделал массаж с переходом на минет, так что, прости, родной. Ты ещё хочешь чай? – Бек убрал тарелки обратно в настенный шкаф.

– Нет! Я тоже хочу в парк! Пошли! – Юра схватил парня за подол футболки и потащил в гостиную.

Юрий и Плисецкий так и сидели на разных краях дивана. Один делал вид, что никого нет в радиусе тридцати километров, второй усердно пытался оттереть с рукава несуществующую грязь. 

– И с кем Бек обещал пойти гулять? – перешёл в наступление Юра. – Явно не с тобой, Плисецкий! С тобой гулять только до ближайшей подворотни!

– Повтори! – вскочил парень.

– Ты меня слышал! – Юра моментально потерял интерес к Плисецкому и повернулся к молчащему парню. – Раз не меня и не его, получается, тебя Бек ведёт на прогулку в парк и кафе. Хах! Невинность, блин. Я хуею!

– Что ты имеешь против? – подал голос Юрий. – Я имею такие же права на Отабека, как и вы. 

– Ой, да имей чё хочешь! А лучше, позволь иметь себя! – Плисецкий быстро перенял сторону Юры. – Один тут нецелованный, нетраханный ходишь!

– Это не правда! Мы… мы целовались! – подскочил с дивана Юрий.

– Да ладно?! В щечку перед сном не считается! – парни откровенно издевались. – Ты хоть представляешь, какой у Бека член? А как круто, когда он входит в тебя и начинает вдалбливать в кровать? А когда кон… – договорить Юре не дала звонкая пощечина. 

Отабек стоял и зло смотрел на парней, издевавшихся над Юрием. Он уже понимал, что его поступок сейчас выльется в грандиозный скандал и никто ни в какой парк уже не пойдёт, но ни капли не жалел о содеянном. Отабек любил их. Каждого из троих. Он был готов подчиняться Юре, творить безумства с Плисецким и гулять по ночному городу с Юрием, но допустить откровенных издевательств между ними было выше его сил. Алтын был готов защищать каждого из них от угроз и травли, даже если травля была не со стороны посторонних. Они были практически семьёй, а семья для Отабека — это то место, где нужно сделать всё, чтобы защитить ближнего, пусть и от самого себя.

Юра потёр рукой след удара и начал тихо, утробно рычать – это был верный предвестник ссоры. Парень сделал буквально полшага вперёд, намереваясь отомстить за урон, как наперерез ему метнулся Юрий и вцепился в волосы, практически по-кошачьи шипя и не давая второму приблизиться к Отабеку. Момент, когда драка двух превратилась в побоище троих, и момент, когда эти трое оказались на полу, выскользнули из сознания Алтына, будто их и не было. Словно кто-то перемотал вперёд, к самому интересному. 

Отабек метнулся к парням, в попытке расцепить их и не дать навредить друг другу ещё сильнее, но был мастерски пнут ногой под колено. Последнее, что запомнилось парню – светлые всполохи волос и почему-то кошачье мурлыканье.

***

Алтын резко открыл глаза, силясь понять, что произошло и где он находится. В комнате царил предрассветный полумрак и тишина, нарушаемая только размеренным дыханием где-то справа и мягким мурлыканьем слева. Отабек повернулся в поисках кота и обнаружил его, лежащим рядом и перебирающего лапами по одеялу. Несколько раз погладив мохнатое чудо по голове и вызвав увеличение громкости мурлыканья, он посмотрел в противоположную сторону. На соседней подушке лежал Юра и мирно спал. Отабек осторожно коснулся оголенного плеча, тут же ощутив приятное тепло чужого тела. А там, где было целых три блондина, он не ощущал этого тепла. Он знал, что оно есть, что он должен его чувствовать, но не ощущал физически. Не то что сейчас, когда любимый человек лежит рядом и трогательно дергает носиком во сне.

– Значит, просто сон… – сам себе тихо прошептал Отабек и нежно обнял Юру. – Единственный мой…

Бек закрыл глаза, пытаясь снова уснуть, и где-то на грани реальности и сна услышал с кухни: «Бек! А сделай чай?»


End file.
